Gossip question
by 3mee
Summary: This is a sequel to Pepper da singer. I suggest you read that first to understand this fic better. Pepperony. Rated T because Pepper and Tony told me so. One-shot.


**We meet again, amigos! This is a sequel to Pepper da singer as you all very well know. Uh, I have nothing else to say so go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: Well, since this is the first time- I DON'T OWN IM:AA OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT THIS STORY.**

* * *

**In the armory the next day…**

"So how much is the damage after that pesky Whiplash?" Rhodey asked eying the armory

"Fortunately, only a little." Tony replied as he relaxed from what he was doing

Rhodey sat on the chair and started rocking the chair.

"So, what was that all about yesterday, huh?" Rhodey started

"What about yesterday?" Tony asked confused

"Where'd Pepper take you?" Rhodey finally asked

"Oh yeah, right. She took me to her house and she took me to the basement…" Tony said as Rhodey cut him off "The basement? Really, dude?"

"Will you just let me tell you the whole thing Rhodes?" Tony asked a little irritated. Rhodey nodded his head.

"So then she took me to the basement and there was a drum-set. It was red and white, neat, classic," Tony continued

"Ya I got it, what then?" Rhodey asked getting impatient

Tony continued again, a little puzzled why Rhodey was so desperate to know "And then she played it and she sang. Hey did you know that Pepper could sing? And well, then I got your call."

"Nah, I never knew she could sing. She tells nobody about her secrets, everything else she could blurt out. But never her secrets. So…" Rhodey said

"So?" Tony asked

Pepper came in the armory and found the boys talking something interesting, so she thought that it would be better to keep quiet and listen to their talks. After all, she always thought she was ruining her social life with the two boys. But this time they were gossiping about something, and that wouldn't quite suit Rhodey's as well as Tony's description. That meant the topic was interesting.

"Uh, so how are things going on with Pepper? You two dating?" Rhodey asked suddenly

Tony blushed a little, but Rhodey didn't notice

"I-I mean, uh Pepper l-like takes me out for shopping, a-and says that it kinda l-like a date." Tony forced the words out of his mouth

"Do you like her, dude?" Rhodey asked him

This time Tony blushed furiously. This time Rhodey and Pepper noticed.

"Y-Yeah, maybe." Tony answered

"I mean, do you **_like_** like her? Do you love her?" Rhodey asked

Tony choked a little. His heart was beating like crazy. He felt butterflies flying in his stomach. His throat dried up and he felt like a kid with stage fear. **(A/N: Yeah I've noticed this feeling beforeJ)**

He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Finally some words came out of his mouth

"Uh, I-I h-haven't thought of it before."

Rhodey eyed him suspiciously. Tony finally took a deep sigh ready to blurt it all out. Pepper was waiting for Tony to say something. It was a desperate moment.

"Fine, but don't tell her okay? I **_like_** like her, or simply saying I love her. I did that from the first time I saw her, but I don't think she is so into those nerdy types and after all I don't think we're ready as yet." said Tony embarrassed.

"You can count on me dude." Rhodey said as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder

Pepper just stood there, dumbfounded. He never told her, and he's still trying to keep it away from her. Her face was as red as a tomato, but she didn't care. _After all, who'd care about their faces in such a situation_ she thought. After her face was back to normal, she walked towards the chair where Tony was sitting now. Rhodey was sitting on the floor with his mess of textbooks.

"Hi! Whatcha doin'?" asked Pepper randomly as though she knew nothing about what had happened. **(A/N: I know this is like Isabella in Phineas and Ferb.)**

"Oh, hi Pepper." Tony said

While Rhodey was drinking water from his bottle, some water fell on his shirt.

"Hey, I think I'll change my shirt and come. It's really wet." Rhodey said as he got up and walked out of the armory.

"You never told me!" Pepper suddenly told Tony as soon as Rhodey was out.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked her, his heart jumping up and down.

"I heard you talking with Rhodey." Pepper said as she gave Tony an evil grin.

Tony was blushing as red as his armor. He was in the stage fear situation again.

"If you really did mean what you told Rhodey, prove it to me." Said Pepper, coming close to Tony

Usually, if this was any other girl, Tony would freak out and lean backwards. But this was Pepper, not any other girl.

They were again in the situation, which they were in back there at Pepper's house. But this time, the difference was that they were centimeters away.

"You're more than my friend." Tony said

"You too." Pepper said as they kissed.

At this moment, Pepper was doing a happy dance in her head and Tony was flying through hearts in his head.

"OMG you two are gonna go on Youtube!" Rhodey said as they saw him recording their video on his phone.

"Hey!" Both shouted in unison as they started chasing Rhodey. They caught his phone, but decided not to delete the video as an incident to remember.

It got dark and they were heading back to their houses.

"I still can't register that in my mind!" Pepper said

"Yeah, me too." Tony said as he grabbed Pepper's hand and they both blushed.

"Hey guys! I'm here still if you know!" Rhodey said.

Both Tony and Pepper laughed.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you liked it.  
Funfact: My hair is so curly and frizzy that once my sister put a piece of paper in my hair and I couldn't get it out until I shampooed. Grr! Younger siblings are sometimes so irritating!  
And the last part is like from Danny Phantom when Danny and Sam hold hands in the theatre, Tucker has that kind of reaction. Well bye bye till next time, amigos! (Actually, that amigos thing is not my style.)**


End file.
